Wheel or axle load measuring devices are, of course, known to the art and can utilize one or more strain gauges (generally a plurality of strain gauges connected in a bridge circuit) which can be associated with appropriate circuitry responding to the distortion of the measuring plate for signalling, indicating, recording or registering the wheel or axle load.
However, problems have been encountered with at least that portion of the device which is mounted in the ground or on the ground. For example, it is known to mount the measuring plate with a frame which lies against the edges of the measuring plate. However, such systems have disadvantages in that the measurement is frequently dependent upon the measuring tolerances of the plate and the frame, temperature fluctuations and various stresses to which the frame may be subject.